Biometrics recognition systems, such as fingerprint recognition systems, have been widely used in consumer electronic apparatuses, including smart phones, tablets, personal data assistants, and laptop computers. Various types of fingerprint recognition systems have been developed, including optical fingerprint scanners, capacitive fingerprint scanners, ultrasonic fingerprint scanners, thermal fingerprint scanners, and the like. A capacitive fingerprint scanner uses an array of capacitor circuits to collect fingerprint data.